


Yes, Captain

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, LUNA SEA
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Crossdressing, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinya cross-dresses in his Star Trek uniform for Halloween and Sugizo finds this to be utterly irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).



> I know it wasn't exactly what you ordered, but... Shinya dressed up for Halloween for real and it just... gave me the inspirational ability to write Shinya with another dude, lol.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Shinya still wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him to dress up like this for the evening. But once he'd had it in his mind, he refused to do anything else. He pulled on the long black wig and straightened the short red Star Trek uniform. Of course, he'd declined to purchase the men's version of the outfit, instead opting for the one that would shock and awe the very most.

He double-checked the stockings he had on, making sure they hadn't run in the time he'd been moving around his apartment. They hadn't and, satisfied, he put on the ankle boots that went with the outfit, placing his limited edition insignia pin on his outfit and then double-checking his makeup.

Exiting his bathroom, he moved to his spare bedroom and banged on the door. "For the love of all that is decent, are you done yet?" He got a few muffled curses and sighed, shaking his head as he turned the knob. "Cover your bits because I refuse to see them," he called out and then opened the door, stepping inside. His guest room was a total wreck, pieces of costumes and street clothing everywhere. Kyo sat in the far corner, looking grumpier than he had any right to be given that his face was completely painted up as a ghoul. He wore a shawl over his head and completely black clothing other than that, hiding most of who he was beneath the layers.

Die, however, was stuck about halfway in and halfway out of a pair of bright red leather pants. Shinya sighed, gesturing at him. "You're not helping?"

Kyo huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "I gave that up about fifteen minutes ago, thanks."

Shinya sighed, moving over to him and kneeling down. "Sit down on the bed."

Die hopped to the bed and settled, sticking out both legs and looking more than a bit pissed off. "I don't think they fit anymore!"

Checking the label, Shinya snorted. "They never did, idiot. These are mine from forever ago." He pulled them off completely and tossed them aside. "What are you trying to be?"

"Sexy? I have no idea."

"Sexy is not a costume." Shinya shook his head, getting up and plodding into the other room. He came back and tossed a bag on the bed. "This is. Put that suit on and then slick your hair back, dig out one of our old tags from one of those drawers," he gestured, "and hang it around your neck backwards. You can be a bodyguard."

Die sat there, looking slightly miffed and then finally gave in, picking up the suit and quickly going about getting the various pieces of it on. "How the hell did I get your pants in the first place?"

"No idea... probably because they're red and someone assumed they were yours." Shinya moved to the mirror double-checking his makeup and wig again, then leaning against it. "So any idea if the others are coming?"

Kyo spoke up quietly, "Toshiya is a definite no. Kaoru said maybe, which... probably means no."

"Their loss," Die returned, pulling on his jacket and then heading out of the room. Within five minutes, he was back, his hair slicked back like Shinya had told him to have it, and the drummer handed him one of the badges he'd fished out of the drawer along with a lanyard.

The three of them left the apartment, slipping into Die's car and heading off toward the Halloween party. One of their Indie friends was throwing it and they knew it would probably be filled with a million people that thought they all needed personal time with them, but not one of them really cared. The drive was short enough, finding them at the house in under half an hour.

Die found a place to park and Shinya extracted himself from the car, bidding them a good evening. No sooner was he in the door than he had a drink in his hand and tons of people complimenting him on his outfit and how good he looked as a woman. At long last, he spotted a familiar face and he made his way toward Ken. But before he could get there, arms slid around his waist and a low voice murmured in his ear, "Hey there... I think the Captain wanted to see you in his room."

Smirking, Shinya slid his hand down to cover the very familiar one around his waist. "Oh yeah? So early in the evening?"

"A man's got needs, you know."

"If you're not careful this girl is gonna have some needs in a moment that are a bit too _manly_ for this skirt," Shinya returned, letting out a little laugh.

"Good. Because I can solve them." Sugizo slid out from behind Shinya, grinning at him as he struck a pose in his own Starfleet uniform. 

Shinya grinned at him. "Oh my god," he let out a laugh and then shook his head, "and we didn’t even plan it."

The guitarist smirked as he held out a hand. "I'm completely serious... before we're drunk, this needs to happen."

Shinya almost wanted to laugh at the idea of it. He'd just arrived at the party... to disappear now would be most unconventional and honestly more than a little... well.... slutty. But the truth was, he wasn't sure he cared how it looked given what Sugizo was offering him. Stretching out his own hand, he placed it within the grasp of the other man's and murmured, "Lead on then."

Sugizo didn't waste any time at all, leading him from the room and down the short hallway to his bedroom. Chuckling under his breath, he made a swishing sound when the door closed behind them and then pressed Shinya up against the wall, framing his face with his hands as he leaned in. Pressing his lips to the other man's, he pushed one hand into his hair, tongue slipping between Shinya's lips and dipping in for a taste of the other man.

Shinya's body arched toward Sugizo's, his arousal quickly growing beneath his skirt. Already, his nipples were hard as rocks, the little pebbles pressing against the material of his uniform. "Captain," he purred out as he pulled back from the kiss, "I need you..."

"Tell me more... tell me how you need me," Sugizo whispered against his ear, nibbling lightly at the skin below the sensitive flesh. His breath ghosted over the other's flesh as he moved on, leaning down to suck on Shinya's Adam's apple, not even being gentle about it.

Shinya's fingers wound into Sugizo's hair, holding on tight as he leaned his head back and moaned. "My cock is hard for you... it's tenting my skirt out... don't you see it, Captain?"

Sugizo's fingers slid down and over the prominent arousal, grasping him through the material and giving a few good strokes. "I feel it... you must be desperate... aching."

"I want to cum," Shinya returned, his hips flexing toward Sugizo's touch, rubbing his arousal against his palm. "Please let me cum before you fuck me?"

"How do you want it?" Sugizo's fingers tightened for a moment and then released Shinya's dick, reaching for his skirt and bunching it up around his hips. He pushed his underwear out of the way and grabbed hold of him with nothing in the way this time. 

Shinya gasped when the other grabbed his bare dick, shivering as he shoved both hands into the other's hair and all but clung to him, a huff of breath leaving his lips. "Suck me, Captain."

"What do you say?" Sugizo returned quietly, his hand already working over Shinya's cock, his pace built to ramp the other up quickly.

"Please." There was no hesitation in Shinya's voice, only the hint of near-desperate desire that boiled within him.

"That's right." In an instant, the other was on his knees, his lips wrapped around the tip of Shinya's cock, sucking gently. He let go of the rest of him, reaching down to instead unfasten his own uniform pants. Once he had his own dick free, he gave it a few good strokes before reaching to the dresser beside Shinya and grasping a small tube of lubricant.

"You planned this," Shinya gasped out, shivering slightly as Sugizo's mouth slid further down his dick. His fingers curled in the other hair, his eyelids fluttering shut as he spread his legs a bit more, anticipating what the lube was for. A few moments later, he felt the press of the guitarist's fingers and he let out a moan, hips canting forward for a second and then relaxing again, waiting on the intrusion. When it came, it was everything he'd needed it to be: the rough push at first and then the gentle slide of fingers pushing into him as his body accepted them. His fingers tightened in Sugizo's hair and he pulled the guitarist down on his cock a little bit more, slowly starting to fuck his mouth.

Sugizo took what Shinya was doing, letting him dictate for the time being, more than slightly thrilled with what was going on for the time being. His fingers worked inside the other, prepping him for his cock when the time came, all the while his mouth worked, sucking, his tongue flicking over the other's arousal. 

Shinya let out a low moan, urging Sugizo's head forward and then letting go. "Do it fast," he intoned, "almost there."

In an instant, Sugizo was working on him, his head bobbing quickly, cheeks hollowed out from how hard he was sucking, the sound of what was happening filling the room. He could feel the squeeze of Shinya's muscles and then the flutter of them seconds before the other groaned and the first shot of cum spurted into his mouth. He took it all, eager to please the other however he wanted for the time being.

Shinya let out a series of soft sighs as he rode out his orgasm, finally slumping against the wall again and then reaching to stroke over Sugizo's hair. "Fuck me now?"

Sugizo pulled back, licking the head of his cock one last time before he slid his fingers free of the other and stood up. Making his way to the bed, he grabbed a tissue to wipe his fingers and picked up a well-lubed condom. Ripping it open, he sheathed his length with it and then knelt on the edge of the bed. "Come."

"I just did." Shinya let out a quiet laugh, pausing long enough to take off his underwear and then sliding onto the bed, still in uniform as he sprawled himself out for the other, his ass up in the air as he waited on him to take him.

For a moment, Sugizo just stroked the other's rear-end, then he lightly slapped it before pushing his skirt up completely out of the way and positioning himself. With one thrust, he slid all the way home, moaning at the tight feeling of the other's body around him. With a moan, he grasped Shinya's hips and began to thrust, leaning over him as he began to pound into the other's body.

Shinya let out a series of small groans, his fingers grasping one of the guitarist's pillows and clinging to it as he was fucked. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the pillow, not caring about his makeup right then, just enjoying the sensation of the other's sweet cock deep inside him. 

For a few minutes, only the sounds of their union pierced the air, just the pant of breath, the creak of the bed, the gentle rustle of clothing as it shifted. Together they created a music of all their own, something unique about it from any other time Shinya had been with someone. But then music flipped on in the living room, drowning out their sounds and they were speeding away from the moment full-tilt.

Sugizo's hand slid down around Shinya's cock, jerking him off as he fucked him harder, the bed protesting the change in exertion. The pulse of the music filled the air and Sugizo matched the pace of it, his thrusts short and quick, his breathing labored.

Shinya arched his back, one hand coming down to hold his own balls, cupping them and rolling them between his fingers, pushing him further up the ramp Sugizo was urging him up. Their angle changed and Sugizo began to moan loudly, clearly enjoying the new position more than he had anything else so far. His thrusts grew in frequency, little mumbles of, "Oh fuck," spilling out in between.

Sugizo's grip increased on Shinya's cock as he strained toward him, his pace losing it completely and then a loud moan spilling out. An instant later, he was cumming, a string of curses leaving his lips as he frantically jacked Shinya's cock, whimpering out, "Please!"

Shinya's hips tilted forward as he pushed for his own orgasm; his fingers sliding back to touch where Sugizo's cock was entering him. Arousal slammed into him then and he lost it, his second, smaller end coming to him. A few spurts of cum sprayed out over the bedsheets as he moaned out the guitarist's name, spasming around him.

For a few moments, they just rested there, joined together in the most intimate of manners, enjoying one another's company as they came down. Finally, Sugizo pulled out and disposed of the condom, wiping himself up and fastening up his pants. He brought back some tissues and did his best to wipe up the mess he'd created with Shinya, a low chuckle leaving his lips as he mopped it up. "You've pleased your Captain well...."

Shinya rolled over, pushing himself up off the bed and reaching for his underwear. "I better have... I think the whole party knows what we did now."

"Who cares?" Sugizo winked at him and then grinned. "Just means anyone else is sloppy seconds. I got you first."

Laughing, Shinya shook his head, straightening himself out in front of the other's mirror. "Remind me that the easiest way to get you in bed is by including Star Trek." With that, he opened the door and sashayed his way back toward the party, head held high. Fuck anyone who didn't like what had just happened.

**The End**


End file.
